


close encounters

by beili



Series: jack of spades [3]
Category: Original Work
Genre: Domestic Fluff, Established Relationship, M/M, Smut, unrealistic use of condoms
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-12-10
Updated: 2017-12-10
Packaged: 2019-02-13 04:45:56
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,594
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12976227
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/beili/pseuds/beili
Summary: “Is that something you want?” Nick asks, at length, petting Teddy’s cheek. “Strange shape, lots of sensation, feeling too full - and then, when you think you can’t take it anymore, moving?”Or: a while ago, Teddy had mentioned a particular fantasy, and now Nick sets out to make it happen.





	close encounters

**Author's Note:**

> This little monster is inspired by a Jack of Spades AU, in which Teddy drives a taxi and Nick is a ~mysterious homme fatale of a vaguely cyberpunk-ish sort. (But not really like that.) Some things happen to them, but they still end up together. You don’t need to know anything about the AU to read this story; there’s no plot, no redeeming value, only porn. 
> 
> For [Val Mora](http://archiveofourown.org/users/valmora/pseuds/Val%20Mora) and Yuka, for holding my hand and being the bestest filthy enablers a girl could want <3, and for every one of the lovely, kind people who expressed their interest in these two boys. Thank you! <333

Nick disappears somewhere at midday and comes back late in the evening. Teddy pauses halfway down the stairs to the garage, watching as Nick shakes the snow off his parka and boots. 

“I’m home,” Nick says, putting his arm around Teddy and kissing his cheek as they walk back to the kitchen together, “and I got you a present.”

The box he puts in Teddy’s hands is medium-sized and black, with a tasteful silver ribbon. Teddy hasn’t had something like this since - well, since before his life went completely downhill, and even then, it was a singular event. He looks at Nick, who smiles and raises an eyebrow. 

“Open it,” Nick says.

Teddy does. He stares at the contents for a long moment, then slowly closes the lid, feeling his cheeks turn pink. The conversation they had about this particular fantasy seems very far away, but Nick remembers it, and wants to give Teddy - this. It’s a very good feeling. 

“Are you sure it’s not a present for _you_?” Teddy says, the corners of his mouth twitching up. 

“Positive,” Nick says, wrapping his arms around Teddy from behind. “You are the one who wanted to sit on a cock that looks and feels vaguely alien, and for that cock to be mine. So yes, partly for me, but - mostly for you.” His nose rubs up and down behind Teddy’s ear. “Still want to try it?”

Teddy puts the box on the table, then turns in the circle of Nick’s arms, fitting them together. “Tonight?”

“Anytime you like,” Nick says. “But tonight it’s snow, snow everywhere, blizzard in every direction. No one is going to need a taxi tomorrow, or the day after, because no one is going to be out, and if the roads start clearing in three days, it’ll be a miracle. Lots of time to not have to sit on your bum all day,” he says with meaning, sliding his hands into the back pockets of Teddy’s jeans and kneading a little, “because even with careful use that thing is going to leave you sore.”

His smile is soft and fond, and that, more than anything, decides Teddy. 

“You’ll have to take very good care of me,” he says, leaning in to kiss Nick’s smiling mouth. 

“Oh, don’t worry,” Nick says, “I’ll make sure you get a proper see-to.”

-

They migrate to the sofa after that, and Nick pulls Teddy to sit sideways in his lap. “How do you want it?” he asks, breath tickling Teddy’s ear. 

“I don’t know,” Teddy says, slinging an arm around Nick’s shoulders. The box is open on the table in front of them, contents laid out: several condom packages, high-end lube, and a colorful pamphlet with pictures that look more than a little daunting. “How were you planning on going about it?”

Nick hums, thoughtful. “I was thinking you’d enjoy it more if you were - well-stretched, beforehand.” His palm rubs over Teddy’s knee slowly, up and down, and he leans in to speak into Teddy’s ear. “It adds girth, and the ribbing might take some getting used to. So I was thinking you could ride me plain tonight, and then we’d try it in the morning, while you’re still open.”

Teddy swallows. “Yeah,” he says. “Good plan.”

-

It takes them a good half hour to get to the bedroom. First, Nick’s hand sneaks into Teddy’s lap to knead at him through the jeans as he licks into Teddy’s mouth. Then Nick’s own cock grows harder as Teddy squirms in his lap, and then abruptly Teddy can’t take it anymore. He pulls off Nick’s sweater, his t-shirt, drags off his own jumper while Nick holds him steady by the waist, then opens their trousers. Their mouths meet with redoubled urgency, until Nick’s palm slides down the back of Teddy’s pants, and Teddy remembers they have bigger stakes, here. He raises to his feet, knees a little weak with anticipation, and pulls Nick along towards the bed. They separate for a minute, and Teddy has just finished taking off his jeans when he raises his head and finds Nick already naked and half-hard in front of him, waiting.

Teddy drops his own underwear. “Lie down?” he says.

“No,” Nick says. “Let me see that ass first.” He puts a couple of pillows in the middle of the bed and pats them, and Teddy leans forward, feeling a trifle silly, until he’s bent over them and his knees are on the edge of the bed. 

He forgets all about embarrassment when Nick’s hands slide up his thighs, slowly massaging him open. “I love it,” Nick says, and Teddy feels him leave a line of open-mouthed kisses down to the base of Teddy’s spine. “That you let me have this.” He squeezes Teddy’s cheeks a little, thumbs rubbing close to Teddy’s rim, and Teddy shudders. Nick licks up the inside of Teddy’s thigh, squeezes him again, pulling his cheeks open until Teddy’s hole is on display. “You are so sweet, I could eat you up.”

He bites lightly at the crease where Teddy’s buttock meets thigh, soothes the sting with tongue, repeats on the other side. Then his thumbs are back to pulling Teddy open and pushing him closed in tiny increments, until Teddy feels like his whole body is overheating. It starts at his slightly-loosened rim and runs up his spine like liquid fire. He squirms under Nick’s hands, panting. 

Nick gives his bum a light pat - stay - and disappears for a moment to the sound of a condom crinkling open and a quiet click of the lube cap. Then Teddy feels his warmth returning. There’s a wet kiss between his shoulder blades and a slick finger circling him. Teddy dips his spine a little lower, pushes his hips up higher, welcoming both. 

“I want to eat you out, first,” Nick says. “Is that okay with you?”

“Yes,” Teddy says, breathless, squirming as Nick’s finger breaches him slowly, “please.”

Nick leans in further to kiss his overheated cheek. 

“Imagine it,” he says into Teddy’s ear, “you helped this strange-looking thing, and it wants to thank you.” His slick finger inside Teddy slides out, becomes two. “It would put its tongue inside you, lick you out, make you feel so open.” He slides his fingers out, puts a cut-up condom over Teddy’s hole, spreads him open a little with his fingers on either side. “It would feel amazing,” he licks slowly upwards, “and you wouldn’t know _why_.”

Nick is silent after that, mouth pressed over Teddy’s hole, pushing his tongue inside through the condom. It feels wet, and hot, and Teddy can’t stop himself from moaning, chasing after Nick’s mouth when he takes a break, and shuddering when Nick’s lips return with another filthy kiss. He feels puffy, and open, wet and not fucked enough. He moans again when Nick’s mouth and the condom disappear, and Nick’s fingers return: three of them, now, with more lube. 

“Keep going like this?” Nick asks. He’s kissing Teddy’s shoulders, his neck. His fingers slide in and out in a steady rhythm, and it’s almost enough, and not nearly enough at all. 

“Please,” Teddy says, not sure what he’s asking for. Nick pauses, fingers inside Teddy to the knuckle, and Teddy shudders, wanting more of that stretch, for Nick to touch him where his fingers can’t reach. 

“Please,” Teddy says again. “I want you in me. And I want to see you.”

Nick’s fingers slide out, slowly. “I’m here,” he whispers, kissing the corner of Teddy’s jaw, his ear. He holds Teddy up, gets rid of pillows, rearranges them until Teddy is lying on top of him. “I’ve got you,” Nick says. His clean hand ruffles Teddy’s hair, slides down his back in slow circles. “Like this?”

Teddy nods into his shoulder, trying to catch his breath. When nothing happens, he raises his head and glares at Nick, who is smiling up at him, hand keeping its soothing motion. 

“Yes,” Teddy says. Nick is hot and hard and wet under him, and Teddy grinds down to make a point, making them both groan. “Get in me. Now.”

“Bossy,” Nick says, fond. “In a moment.” Teddy pushes himself up on shaking elbows as Nick rolls on a condom, slicks himself up, and finally, finally, the head of his cock nudges where Teddy wants him. He pulls Teddy down until they are pressed together from mouth to hip, rocking slightly back and forth as Teddy takes him in by tantalizingly slow increments. 

“Nick,” Teddy hisses, “I swear, if you don’t - ah,” and Nick pauses, eyes half-lidded, as he finally bottoms out. Teddy squeezes down on him, and bites his lip as Nick’s cock twitches inside him. 

“Yeah,” Nick says, “Yeah, come on.”

He starts rocking up into Teddy, slow and careful at first, then faster, fingers rubbing over Teddy’s stretched rim, while Teddy holds on to his shoulders, mouth open against his neck. “You’re so wet for me,” Nick says, the very tip of one finger nudging in alongside his cock. Teddy squeezes down, lets go, and it slides in to the first knuckle, making him moan. “Think you can take more?” 

Teddy has no idea how to answer that. There is a squelching sound as Nick pulls out hallway, then rocks back in, and Teddy feels himself stretching further as Nick’s finger slides in all the way with his cock. “Yeah,” Nick says, his other hand petting the back of Teddy’s neck, “Yeah, just like that, good boy.”

Teddy clings to him for dear life, bites into Nick’s shoulder as Nick nudges another slick finger inside him. It feels so full, and so good, and he whispers it into Nick’s ear. Nick’s hips lose their rhythm for a second, and then his lips are on Teddy’s, his tongue pushing insistently into Teddy’s mouth. 

“Yes,” he says against Teddy’s lips. “Yes, darling, you’re so good for me. You’re doing so well. Can you take one more?”

He keeps up a steady rocking motion, fingers staying inside while his cock pushes in and out. It’s more than anything Teddy’s ever had inside him, and he’s already full, but he says yes anyway. 

Nick pulls his fingers out, his knuckles stretching Teddy open even further, holds him tightly around the waist, and then Teddy can feel it, the tip of the third finger notching in, massaging as Nick pulls out, pushes in. It seems impossible. Teddy feels every one of Nick’s calluses, his knuckles as they slide inside him, the slight curve of his cock. He’s been leaking steadily all over Nick’s belly, and now he twitches and starts coming without a hand on him, shaking and spasming around Nick. Nick, who has bitten his lip raw in an effort to not move, as Teddy screws himself on his cock and fingers with abandon. “Go on,” Teddy whispers, “come for me,” and Nick shudders apart under him. His fingers slide out, and Teddy feels too open, stretched impossibly wide as lube leaks out of him in the wake of Nick’s softening cock. 

He blacks out for a short while after that, and resurfaces to Nick petting him from his nape to the small of his back and up again, and four of Nick’s fingers inside him, a comfortable fullness. Nick moves to take them out, and Teddy makes a small discomfited sound. 

“We’ll get glued together,” Nick says, kissing the tip of Teddy’s nose. He slides from under Teddy and gets up, only to return a minute later with a damp towel, which he uses to wipe Teddy’s chest and stomach clean. 

“Normally I’d suggest a shower,” Nick says, “but it would be counterproductive. Are you alright?” 

When Teddy nods, Nick’s hand rests on his hip. “Let me see?”

Teddy lets him, rolling to his stomach and spreading his legs. He feels fucked out and languid, wet and stretched open still, as Nick pulls his cheeks apart, and some more lube trickles out. 

“Mmm,” Nick says, chasing it back to Teddy’s hole with a finger. He touches Teddy’s rim lightly, and pulls away when Teddy shudders in overstimulation. “I think you’re good for now. All prepared for an alien invasion,” and Teddy groans and throws a pillow at him. 

-

The morning finds them tangled together, Teddy’s face mashed into Nick’s shoulder, Nick’s hand resting on the small of Teddy’s back above the blanket. It’s still early, and too dark, except for snow whirling past the window. Teddy is grateful for every extra layer of insulation they had put around the house when the temperature started dropping. The room feels cozier now, always warm, no everpresent drafts in the corners or near the windowpane. Nick makes a low snuffling sound and takes a deeper breath, waking, and Teddy kisses the nearest part of him, which happens to be a clavicle. 

“Morning,” Teddy says, and Nick smiles at him, soft around the edges like he almost never is during the day, hair mussed from sleep. 

“How are you feeling?” Nick asks. 

“Good,” Teddy says, shifting experimentally. “A little sticky. Still loose, I think.” He rolls away from Nick, gets up to use the loo, and feels a trickle of yesterday’s lube slide past his balls and down the inside of his thigh. “Mildly gross,” he tells Nick, who has got up as well. 

Nick disappears into the kitchen, returning with two cups of water. He hands one to Teddy, who downs it in two gulps, and drinks his slowly, while Teddy stands over the sink to brush his teeth and wash his face. 

“All to be expected,” Nick says. His hands settle just below Teddy’s waist, cool from holding the cups. “Still up for the main event?”

Teddy straightens, water running down his face and neck, trickling over his chest. “You made the preparation feel like the main event,” he says, taking a step back, so that his bum is pressed against Nick’s soft cock. “Of cosmic proportions.”

It makes Nick throw his head back and laugh. Teddy catches his wrists, pulls Nick’s arms around himself, revels in it: the closeness, the lack of urgency, the way Nick’s palm rests just below his navel and his lips press into the back of Teddy’s neck. Nowhere to be, just here, standing naked in the bathroom and talking about having a good time together. Nick kisses the side of Teddy’s neck, behind his ear, then takes a step back, draping a towel over Teddy’s shoulders. Teddy catches his eye in the mirror.

“I’m good if you are,” he says, and Nick smiles. 

“Then bend over for me,” he says, and Teddy feels hot everywhere. “Let’s see how the brave explorer is doing today.”

“Oh my god,” Teddy groans, but does as he’s told, leaning forward and resting his elbows on the sink. Nick slides to his knees behind him, pulls Teddy’s cheeks apart. Teddy feels Nick’s thumbs press on either side of his hole. 

“Looks fine,” Nick says, “Still a bit open, and so wet.” His thumbs press inside, lube squelching and leaking between them, and Teddy shudders all over. “Any pain?”

There’s none, just the feeling of yawning emptiness, which didn’t seem to bother Teddy before, but now opens like a void underneath his feet. It’s something Nick had tried explaining to him, but Teddy had never been able to truly understand, until this very moment. He wants Nick to fill him up again. He’s ready to push Nick to the floor and sit on him, just like this, and neither of them is even hard yet. 

“No pain,” Teddy says, “but you better be ready to fuck me good and proper.” 

Nick laughs, raising as Teddy straightens, kisses Teddy’s shoulder briefly. “Then get back to bed,” he says, washing his hands and picking up his toothbrush. “The aliens will take care of the rest.”

-

Normally, Teddy would sit in bed to wait for Nick, but he’s not sure it’s a good idea right now. Instead, he straightens the sheets, goes to get himself another glass of water. It’s still too dark to see well, despite the flurry of white outside, so he puts on some LED candles: cool blue, lowest energy output, very soothing. He throws discarded clothing in the hamper, rescues yesterday’s pillows off the floor, and flops into bed bonelessly just as Nick appears in the doorway with the box. 

“Hey,” Nick says, sitting down by Teddy’s hip and putting the box to the side. “Any changes?”

Teddy had forgotten about the emptiness for a moment, but now it returns, twice as hungry. “I really want you inside me,” he says. “And I think you should get to it.” 

Nick leans down to kiss him, all insistent tongue and soft lips and a cool taste of mint. 

“Soon,” he says. “How do you feel about helping me with that?” 

They end up on their sides, Nick pushing into Teddy’s slicked-up hand until he’s hard all the way. “Stop,” Nick pants into Teddy’s chest, and Teddy squeezes him slightly. “Stop, or no one is going to get inside anyone any time soon.”

He takes deep breaths as Teddy lets go of him, then gropes for the box, his cock bobbing a little as he stretches. 

“Options,” Nick says, laying the condoms out for Teddy to see. “Alien Invader One. Dots.” Teddy makes a face. “Alien Invader Two, closer to what I think you were imagining.” In the picture, there’s some spiral ribbing along the length, a sleek, subtly contoured tip, and pronounced little bumps around the base. “And three, You Will Regret You Took It Up Your Butt Because It Was For Self-Lubricating Orifices.” There are bumps all around the head, and all the way down between the ribbing, too. It’s also, according to the description, matte black.

“Who would want _that_ ,” Teddy says, staring in mild horror. 

“Right,” Nick says, and Alien 3: Too Fucking Alien goes back into the box. “One or Two?”

“Two,” Teddy decides. It’s still daunting, but also exciting as hell. Nick opens the package, gives himself a quick stroke, and rolls the thing on. 

It does look vaguely alien. The whole length is translucent, with a faint greenish tint that intensifies at the tip. Teddy runs a slick finger up and down the underside, experimentally, then wraps his palm around Nick’s sheathed cock, and Nick moans. 

“How does it feel?” Teddy asks. 

“Tight,” Nick says. “Oh. They’re not all on the outside.” He thrusts into Teddy's hand once, pulls away. “Now let’s get you ready.”

He bends Teddy over a couple of pillows again, slicks his fingers and circles them around Teddy’s rim, then pushes two inside. 

“Still so wet,” Nick says, wonder in his voice. “Taking me so well.” He crooks his fingers slightly, and Teddy moans. “Remember, if something doesn’t feel good for you, tell me immediately, and we will stop.”

“Yes,” Teddy says. “Yes.” He pushes himself onto Nick’s fingers. “Now get inside me. Oh. Nick. Oh.”

“Shh,” Nick says. He has four fingers inside Teddy, moving slowly, and is dripping lube between them, straight into Teddy's hole. “You let the strange thing lick you out last night, and now you can’t get enough of it.” His fingers pull apart a little, push in and out. The lube is cool, warming slowly, and in the ethereal light of the candles it’s easy to imagine that Teddy has indeed met something extraterrestrial, and now it wants to screw the stuffing out of him. The thought makes Teddy’s knees shake with excitement.

“And now,” Nick says, “it’s got you where it wanted you all along.” He kisses across Teddy’s shoulders, and Teddy feels Nick’s cock rub up and down his cleft, wet and strangely shaped and not like Nick’s cock at all.

“It left you so soft,” Nick says, “so open.” He licks up Teddy’s spine, and Teddy shivers, feeling the head of Nick’s cock notch against his stretched opening. “The things it wants to do to you.”

“Like what?” Teddy asks. 

“Fill you up,” Nick says. “Make you take all of it.” He pushes forward just a little, retreats, does it again. “Leave you so wet you’re dripping,” he pushes a bit further, and Teddy shivers again.

Nick’s fingers start massaging around his rim, and Teddy forgets to be apprehensive. “Come on, you tease,” he hisses. Nick’s cock breaches him, and oh. Oh. 

It feels very smooth at first, sliding over stretched muscle easily, and then the first spiral part is in, too, and Nick groans at the same time as Teddy, pausing. He might be trying to take things slow, but Teddy is having none of it: he squeezes around Nick, lets go, squeezes again. Every release makes Nick slide further and further into him. 

“Almost halfway,” Nick says, thumbs rubbing at the small of Teddy’s back. “You’re doing so well. How is it?”

“Full,” Teddy manages. Even stretched as he is, he feels every bit of ribbing around Nick’s cock as it pushes inside. Teddy pants into the mattress and thrusts his hips back, and finally, Nick is pressed flush against him, the little textured bumps catching on Teddy’s oversensitive skin in a way that makes him throw his head back and moan. 

“Yeah,” Nick says, “Yeah. Relax, darling, I’ve got you.” His hands are petting up and down Teddy’s sides. He shifts, sliding into Teddy just a little further, planting his knees more firmly on the bed, and Teddy knows what’s coming next, wants it so bad he’s gagging for it. Nick’s hands slide up over his ribs, pinch his nipples, once, twice. Nick’s heart is beating against Teddy’s back, nearly double-time. 

“Ready?” Nick whispers into Teddy’s ear, licking at the shell, taking the lobe between his teeth. 

“Yes,” Teddy hisses. He loves every second of Nick teasing him, but he wants Nick to move already, dammit. “Come on.”

“That’s the spirit,” Nick says, and bites at the back of Teddy’s neck. “Arse up for me, darling.” He angles Teddy’s hips up higher, pulls the cheeks apart with both hands, and starts thrusting, slowly, picking up speed as he goes. 

Teddy can feel every little bit of Nick: the ribbing, as it slides in and out of him, the way Nick’s balls slap at his bum as he pushes in all the way, the strange prickling of the bumps at the end of a long thrust. The yawning emptiness that threatens every time Nick pulls out. At first he can do nothing but lie there and take it, but then he starts pushing back, squeezing down on Nick’s cock on the upstroke. Nick’s right hand rests below Teddy’s navel, his left making a slick fist for Teddy to fuck into. 

“You’re so good,” Nick whispers into Teddy’s ear. He is everywhere; his fingers press low into Teddy’s belly, searching for something, and Teddy realizes with a jolt that Nick is trying to feel for himself, deep within Teddy. It’s something an extraterrestrial thing with a strangely shaped cock would do, and the thought sends Teddy tumbling over the edge, Nick caught inside him and following suit as Teddy spasms around him.

There’s no unconsciousness this time. Teddy gets to feel each little bump as Nick slides out of him, slowly and carefully, turns his face into Nick’s kisses, trying to catch his breath. The yawning emptiness is gone, replaced by an all-encompassing glow of satisfaction; Nick holds him loosely, his soft, wet cock pressed into Teddy’s thigh, the condom gone. 

“Was it good for you?” Nick asks, kissing Teddy’s cheek. 

Teddy cracks one eye open. “Yes,” he says, quietly. He is a filthy mess, and he’s likely going to be very sore by the evening, but at the moment, he feels fantastic. “That was definitely an adventure.”

“A bumpy ride,” Nick says, laughter in his voice, and Teddy groans. 

“You’re awful,” he says, but for the life of him can’t make it sound anything other than well-fucked and lazy. 

“You love it,” Nick says, kissing the tip of his nose. “Want me to run you a bath?”

Teddy answers with a vague floppy hand gesture. Nick’s palm rests briefly on his shoulder, then disappears. A tap turns on in the bathroom, old pipes groaning. Teddy dozes lightly until Nick’s hands appear again, turning him, sliding under his knees and armpits. 

“Don’t you dare,” Teddy says. 

“Hush,” Nick says, picking him up. It’s not far, and not at all like that time Teddy had to carry Nick’s barely conscious body up the stairs, but the thrill still runs up Teddy’s spine. He makes Nick put him down by the side of the tub, gets in by himself. 

“Oh,” Teddy says, when the hot water is sloshing around his shoulders. He’s definitely going to be walking funny for at least a day. Good thing no one but Nick will be around to see it. 

“All good?” Nick asks, crouching in front of the tub and resting his elbow on the edge. 

“Yeah,” Teddy says, and leans in to kiss him. 

“You won’t drown if I leave you for ten minutes?” Nick asks against his mouth with a smile. 

“No,” Teddy says. He feels too languid to move. He watches as Nick showers, with a speed that means every bit of hot water had gone into the tub. Nick towels off briskly, then disappears into the bedroom, and Teddy closes his eyes and listens to him move about. He doesn’t remember the last time he’d been soaking in the tub - probably long before he’d moved into this place. He’d kept the tub because it was handy for doing laundry, not to relax after being fucked so thoroughly he couldn’t bear to think about moving again anytime soon. 

Teddy hears Nick’s footsteps, feels Nick’s hand as it touches his cheek. When Teddy opens his eyes, Nick is sitting by the side of tub again. He’s half-dressed - old jeans, but no shirt. There’s a bite mark on his neck from the night before. Teddy leans in until their foreheads touch. 

“Still alright?” Nick asks, softly. 

“Yes,” Teddy says. “It feels amazing. It’ll eat up our water supply for the week, but I can’t even bear to feel bad about that right now.”

“No worries,” Nick says. “Plenty of water falling from the sky.” At Teddy’s questioning look, he says, “Lots of snow shoveling for us lucky sods who can still stand by the evening,” and laughs as Teddy splashes water at him. 

“Don’t be cheeky,” Teddy says. “There’s nothing but cuddles for you until the end of the week.”

“However shall I live,” Nick says, raising on his knees to lean in and kiss Teddy. “You love cuddles.” 

“Mmmm,” Teddy agrees. 

“And there are plenty of other ways to get off,” Nick says, wiggling his eyebrows. 

“No,” Teddy says with a groan, and Nick laughs again. Teddy pulls him closer with a wet hand on the back of Nick’s head, licks into his mouth. In a minute, he’ll get out, and will probably fall back into bed, be lazy for a while until Nick comes back from shoveling the snow, his face pink from the cold, hair standing on end. He’ll press his freezing, stubbly cheek to Teddy’s warm one, and Teddy will shove him away, laughing. In the evening, they’ll curl together under the blankets, and maybe Teddy _will_ show him how much he appreciates being made to feel so special. 

“Thank you,” he says into Nick’s mouth, and Nick smiles.

fin.

**Author's Note:**

> According to a very cursory and very non-exhaustive research, ribbed condoms are Not For Buttsex. (And many vagina owners don’t find them all that good either.) So don’t try at home, etc., etc. It’s not meant to be anything but a fantasy with zero redeeming qualities.


End file.
